The crazy kid
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: Breakdown thinks that Knockout is the most annoying thing that exist. But after a bit he realizes, maybe he's not as bad as he thought...maybe.
1. the beginning

**Hey there, so, here's my little story on how Breakdown and Knockout become friends. **

** And, obviously, I do not own transformers or any of their characters.**

A young mech was walking around the streets of cybertron, occasionally looking at his paint job and grinning. The color red really did look good on him; surely he can't be the only one to know this.

"Hey, looking good." Knockout stopped in his tracks, wondering if he'd heard right. After standing there for a second, he turned around and ran over to the mech who spoke, one who was just a little older then Knockout.

Breakdown was just sitting, watching others as they passed him, but for the most part, minding his own business, when this small red mech jumped in front of him and says

"Do you really think I look good?"

Breakdown stared at the kid as if he was crazy, _'what the heck was wrong with this kid? Did he really think that I was talking about him? Why the heck should he even care if he looks good?'_ these thoughts and others similar to them ran through Breakdown's head as responded awkwardly

"uh, I was talking about that femme over there'

It took a moment for the kid to react to this, and when he did he just looked depressed as he said quietly

"You don't like how I look?"

Something about this kid made Breakdown feel very uneasy, he started stuttering

"Wait, I never…what I meant was…I mean…ugh." Breakdown groaned in exasperation, then finally said "you look fine" and started walking away.

Knockout stood back in total awe, then he grinned excitedly and ran to catch up to the older mech, he really liked him.

After walking for a bit, Breakdown says, without turning around "you're going to continue following me aren't you?"

"Yep, how did you know I was back here?" Knockout responded, sounding truly amazed.

"Lucky guess" Breakdown grumbled, his tone saying very clearly 'talk again and I will hurt you'. And yet, a few seconds later, the kid started talking again.

"My name's Knockout, what's yours?"

Breakdown groaned again, and then said "I'm Breakdown". He was still very much annoyed, but he dealt with it because he knew that there was no way that Knockout would continue bugging him after today, there's no way he would do that…Would he?

**Yay, first chapter up, yes, there is more. Anywho, please review and stuff.**


	2. hurtful words

**Alright, chapter two, we bring in some other characters from TFP that you will recognize.**

**And I still don't own transformers.**

Breakdown was running as fast as he could as if his life depended on in, although his social life actually did. He was doing this for two reasons; the first, he was late for meeting up with his friends, and they hated being kept waiting. The second though is what scared him; he was running, trying to lose the kid.

It has been a while since Breakdown first met Knockout, yet Knockout never stopped following him; it's as if Breakdown was a brat attractor or something.

True, Knockout isn't as annoying as Breakdown thought he was, but it's not as if they were friends or anything like that. And Breakdown's real friends couldn't stand Knockout, Wheeljack had made it very clear that Knockout is to not to follow them around anymore, or else Breakdown would have to find new friends to hang out with.

Finally Breakdown met up with his friends

"What took you so long?" Bulkhead asked, punching Breakdown in the shoulder teasingly.

"The brat wasn't following you again, was he?" Wheeljack questioned. Breakdown grunted and nodded. Wheeljack looked behind Breakdown, to see if the kid was there, then he turned back to breakdown, smirking now and saying.

"Man, I feel for you, I find him annoying and I barely see him. He's following you constantly; he must be driving you crazy"

"You have no idea" Breakdown said, shaking his head.

Bulkhead laughs and says "I bet he's constantly talking about how he looks, and if he see's a speck of dust on his paint then he'd act as if the world is ending."

Breakdown and Wheeljack join in with the laughing. Breakdown grins and says "yeah, that kid is absolutely crazy, come on, let's forget about him for a while."

The three mechs walk away, not noticing that there was figure standing there in the shadows who had heard every word of the conversation that they just had. The small figure glared in the direction that the others had gone.

"So you think I'm crazy huh?" Knockout was hurt, yes, but more then that he was angry, if they thought that he was so annoying, then they could have just told him to go away. He didn't need their fakeness; he didn't need them at all.

Knockout is about to walk away, in the opposite direction then the others had, when he remembers something. Someone had told him to stay away from over there, because Knuckleheat was around there. Knuckleheat was the most violent and angry cybertronian that anyone knew, and he's always looking for someone to pick a fight with.

Knockout looks over in the direction of where the others went, then mutters "I really am crazy" before running after them.

**Aw, poor knockout, why did I do that to him? But don't worry, I will make it all right in a bit…maybe.**


	3. Knuckleheat

**Okay, here is chapter three, I got it up as fast as I could, hope you enjoy**

**Oh, and by the way. Breakdown, wheeljack, and Bulkhead are all young teenagers. Knockout is a preteen.**

"Hey, did you guys see that match in Kaon? The one where Megatronus beat that what's his name guy." Bulkhead says to his pals as they're heading to their favorite hang out place.

"Can you never remember any of the other gladiator's names except for his? And of course I saw it" Wheeljack responded in an amused voice. Bulkhead shrugs his shoulders, and then puts his arms up in a fighting pose.

"I'm going to be a legendary warrior one day, just you wait."

Breakdown laughs and says "I thought you were going to be a wrecker."

Wheeljack and Breakdown laugh as Bulkhead says "what? Is it not possible to be both?"

The young mech's continue their conversation, not noticing at all where they were going, and they walk right into someone. Breakdown mumbles an apology, not noticing who it was they ran into, but Bulkhead and Wheeljack did, and they rush to get out of hitting range. It was Knuckleheat.

"What do you sparklings think you're doing? Stay out of the way" Knuckleheat says angrily.

Sparkling? No one calls Wheeljack a sparkling, Wheeljack answers back angrily

"Are you seriously picking a fight with us? We're half your size, are you really that much of a coward?" Bulkhead and Breakdown look at Wheeljack as if he's the crazy one. Knuckleheat wasn't very happy with Wheeljack's words

"What did you just call me" he said, raising his first, looking as if he's ready to kill. But before he can do anything they all heard someone call out,

"Leave them alone"

The four mech's look at who spoke up…it was Knockout. Knuckleheat chuckles and says

"Now why would I do that?"

Knockout walks in front of Knuckleheat, saying

"If you leave them alone, then I will fight you. If it's a one on one fight, and I'm the one who challenged you then no one can call that cowardly, now can they?"

Knuckleheat thinks for a moment, then smirks and says

"Alright, a one on one match it is."

Knuckleheat holds up the sharp claws on his hands. And Knockout turns one of his hands into a saw, and with the other one he groups a staff like thing. With both challengers in their fighting positions, they begin.

**Okay, let's stop there for now. I will try to hurry with the next chapter. Please review and stuff, and continue reading.**


	4. the fight

**Alright, now we get on to the fight, I'm warning you now, the fight isn't going to be too long, just a quick little short one. **

**On with the story.**

Knuckleheat and Knockout circle around each other, each waiting for the other to make the first movie. But knuckleheat is an impatient one and he doesn't' want to wait, so he almost immediately rushes toward knockout, thinking he can get him with his strength. But Knockout knew the Knuckleheat would do that, and he quickly rolls out of the way.

Knockout then stands up again and hit's Knuckleheat with his saw, leaving quite a large gash in his side. Knockout smirks and says "That's one hit for the little guy".

This just angered Knuckleheat even more; he rushes forward again, trying to hit Knockout. But his moves are sloppy and are very easily avoided.

Breakdown, Wheeljack and Bulkhead are just standing around, watching the fight happen. The three of them are very surprised on how it's going.

"Wow, that kid's doing pretty good." Bulkhead says, Wheeljack just scoff's at that comment and says "Bulkhead, he's just an amateur, he's dodging all those attacks by look, and he's not even attacking back. He's just standing there acting cocky."

"Yea, it's a very good plan." Breakdown says, "When someone get's flustered in a battle, then they don't fight as well. The kid is throwing Knuckleheat off by acting this way."

Bulkhead nods, and then yells out to Knockout "Good plan, kid."

Knockout turns toward Bulkhead for a moment when he called out to him. Knuckleheat see's his chance, while Knockout was distracted, he runs up from behind to attack.

"Kid, watch out" Breakdown yells.

Knockout turns around and see's Knuckleheat right about to stab him, Knockout barely has enough time to raise his staff in defense before the attack hits.

*Zap*

*Scratch*

Both fighters are brought down by their opponent's attacks. Knuckleheat is completely unconscious by the electrical attack. And Knockout is on the ground, trying to hide his head from everyone who was watching the fight.

Breakdown runs over to Knockout, he's really worried about him. Breakdown tries to see what's wrong with him, but the kid's not cooperating.

"Come on kid, what's up? Does it hurt?"

"A little" Knockout mumbles in reply, not looking up.

"Let me see it"

"No" Knockout says with force. Breakdown tries another tactic.

"You know, that was a really cool thing you just did, Knockout" Knockout lifts his face up a little until he's looking up at Breakdown, but still hiding most of his face.

"You just called me Knockout, not kid"

Breakdown grins and says

"Well, yeah, I always call my friends by their names."

Knockout lifts the rest of his head up and says

"We're friends?"

Breakdown smiles and then puts his arm on the red mech's head and says

"Of course we are."

**Alright, I think it's good to call this chapter done with. There is only one more chapter left, but it should be good.**

**And I just barely realized how often the names 'Knuckleheat' and 'Knockout' came up in this chapter. Oh well.**

**Please review.**


	5. new friends

**All right, last chapter I think. I know it's not that long of a story, but there wasn't much more I could think of to happen. So, now Knockout and Breakdown are friends…yay, and now, on with the story.**

"That was some pretty cool moves you had kid."

Breakdown and Knockout turn and see that Bulkhead and Wheeljack had joined them. Bulkhead seemed pretty excited about the fight that just happened, but Wheeljack looked angry about something.

Knockout grins and says

"Yea, I did do pretty well, didn't I?"

Wheeljack just looked at Knockout's face and then says casually

"Nice battle scars"

Knockout yelps and then hides his face again. Breakdown glares at Wheeljack. Knockout had just saved them, and how does he thank him? By mentioning the deep scratches that were all over Knockout's face.

Breakdown turns back to Knockout and says "Hey, it's alright, they really don't look that bad. If anything, they look totally cool. But if it bothers you that much, I will help you buff them out. Right now if you want."

Knockout looks at Breakdown, his optics wide as he says "really?"

Breakdown helps the smaller mech get up and says "really."

"Wait a second, you don't seriously mean that. We had plans to hang out today." Wheeljack says furiously "You aren't saying that you'd rather hang out with a loser more then your friends, are you?

Breakdown turns back to Wheeljack and says "No, you're right; I would rather hang out with friends than with losers. This is why I'm going to hang out with Knockout instead of you…sorry."

And Breakdown and Knockout walk off together, leaving a furious Wheeljack behind them. Knockout turns to Breakdown and says.

"Did you really mean that?"

"Of course I did, I'd rather be friends with you than with Wheeljack anyways, he's sort of a jerk."

And the two mechs walk off, both knowing that they'd probably found a friend for life, one that they could always count on.

**And there it is…the end. Boy this was fun to make. Don't worry though; I will be making another little story about Knockout and Breakdown, although it will probably just be a one shot. The story will be called 'Knockout's nightmare.'**

**Hope you will read it, and hope that you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
